


and the Quick Decision

by bellatemple



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e10 And the Wrath of Chaos, Gen, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple
Summary: "We talked it over and decided we weren't going to use magic anymore."





	

"So," Cassandra said. "That happened." 

"Yeah," said Ezekiel. 

Stone sucked on his teeth. 

"We just -- made life," said Cassandra. 

"Essentially," Stone agreed. 

"Specifically so Flynn could kill him." Ezekiel stared at his hands. 

The three of them sat in silence for a moment, shoulder to shoulder, each lost in their own thoughts. 

"So," Cassandra said finally. "Let's never use magic again." 

"Oh thank god," Stone said, the same moment Ezekiel chimed in with "Definitely not." 

They let out three simultaneous sighs. 

"Except in emergencies," said Cassandra. 

"Only the most dire of circumstances," said Ezekiel. 

Stone threw his hands in the air. "You two are hopeless." They watched him storm off. Ezekiel shook his head. 

"He is _such_ a drama queen." 

"Seriously," Cassandra agreed. Then: "Fixing your sweaters isn't a magical emergency." 

Ezekiel sighed again. "Yeah," he said. "I know."


End file.
